Adraxia
Adraxia Preamble "Hard times will befall on us. People will result in chaos and disorder to avoid responsibility. We as a Republic, The Adraxian Republic, will stand tall and take on the adversities. We shall be a guiding force to light the disorder of the world. A symbol of hope and prosperity. We the people of Adraxia will strive for greatness itself and we will not settle for anything less than that! Adraxia stands for unity, independence, and leadership." The First Adraxia Adraxia was made on April the 24th, 2019. Originally, Tenacity was the Leader of Adraxia. After a while, it was passed down to Truth R. Verrin. After Cortez was given Generalleutnant, the rank passed down to Clayton and the guild itself was passed down to Athena until it died. The Adraxian Republic tag was an honourary tag, but the 1st Adraxian Grenadiers was the main guild. Lyncan merged with Adraxia but after certain affairs, Adraxia was betrayed. Something that ended up killing the Verrin's reputation was when Sau was doxxed. After Tenacity's hiatus, he was labelled a doxxer for assisting the Dox of Sau Lyaz. The same goes for Truth and the other Verrin's. The only person who really Doxxed Sau was Zyon, Wilson and Ramos. So, all the Verrin's were labelled Doxx supporters. The GCPD made a case about the Verrin's, this finished them for good. Furthermore, Zyon ended up coming back after his few months hiatus and joined Adraxia as a Lieutenant. Sau, the victim of the Dox, took this the wrong way and thought that Truth and the other Verrin's didn't care about how he was Doxxed and again, more allegations were made. Adraxia had a war with a Brazilian guild. The name has since been forgotten, but it went a little something like this. Adraxian leader Truth was offline for the entirety of this incident. Athena had received false information from Kane Lyaz that Adaxia had won York and that they needed to defend it. Athena and 6 other Adraxians went to York Town and lined up. After countless attempts of the Brazilian guild trying to communicate, they gave up and started attacking. Athena had to leave and so Ken took over and lost the battle. The Second Adraxia The Second Adraxia was launched on the 29th of June. Members of Adraxia were required to put "Unify - June 29" in their status. On the 30th, the guild reached 30 members and within the next 24 hours reached 40+. Since then, Adraxia has been on a stable guild status. The Adraxian Server was raided but it wasn't until the Adraxian Chancellor Allister/Isaac fixed it. He then told all the members to calm down as they had suggested deleting the server. A guild wide vote was held a week later to decide whether or not Adraxia becomes a nation under Aurea or not. Jace told Isaac that he was the tie-breaking vote. The votes were 4-4 on both sides but Chancellor Isaac was not invited, when he asked Truth, he said: "But you're going to vote Aurea". After a bit of convincing, Isaac was invited with an "Ugh". Isaac has screenshots of this. When Isaac asked why he wasn't invited, Truth said: "I didn't want you voting for Aurea". This isn't a democracy, Isaac thought and screenshotted it. Knowing this, Isaac voted Aurea and the vote go under Aurea was 5-4. Truth didn't like this and held a Reichstag to discuss why he wasn't want to go under Aurea. At that moment, Isaac screenshotted everything and still has it to this day and Truth established a Fuhrership. Truth took away Isaac's equality, freedom to vote and freedom of speech. 1) He didn't value Isaac as he did the other troops. 2) He would not let Isaac vote. 3) For speaking his opinion, he was demoted from Chancellor to Soldat but planned to leave anyway. Evidence Category:Militaries